


Over Tea

by NoirSongbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird
Summary: Draco meets Harry at the Cauldron for an important conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digital_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Ink/gifts).



> Hello Drarry fandom I'm here to put my hands all over your ship. <3 This is shorter than I usually post to AO3, but longer than most prompt fills I do on Tumblr, so I thought I'd throw it up regardless! It was originally prompted by an anon, but Digital_Ink was so fond of it that I gift it to him in posting to AO3.

Draco tapped his fingers against the table, looking around anxiously. Being the scion of the proud House of Malfoy was not…so much a good thing, anymore, not after the Wizarding War, and he was beginning to regret asking for Harry to meet him in even the mostly-private Leaky Cauldron, where he could find a back-corner table and set a book up in front of him and interact with no one but the perfectly polite but slightly suspicious-looking server until Potter slipped in, trying to look as anonymous as possible and rather charmingly failing. Draco had to hide a smile behind his hand, because if he acted too much like an idiot with a crush (which, frankly, he had been since he was about thirteen, which made him _more_ of an idiot) he would probably never live it down.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Harry said as he took the seat across from Draco, shucking the scarf he’d used to cover the lower half of his face. He was smiling, though, like he was actually happy to see Draco, and wasn’t _that_ a difference from their Hogwarts years.

“Well, one can’t expect the great Harry Potter to drop everything at a moment’s notice,” Draco teased lightly, and Harry actually laughed.  


In the half-decade since they had both graduated, Harry and Draco had managed to go from “enemies” to “awkward acquaintances” to “friends,” and Draco had treasured every move in a more comfortable direction, but…damn it all.

“What was it you wanted to see me about, anyway? You made it seem important.” Harry said. And oh, it was. Draco stared down at his drink for a long moment.  


“There’s something I’ve been trying to tell you for a very long time,” Draco began, and Harry looked like he was going to say something (probably some variant on “you can tell me anything” that was actually sincere, damn him) and Draco held up a hand to stop him. “It’s important, I just…haven’t been able to find the right words.” He took a breath. “I care for you. Deeply.”

“I care for you, too,” Harry said, and Draco felt a brief flicker of hope, but as always Potter kept talking and ruined it, “you’ve become an important friend, I thought that was a given?”

“That’s not…I…” Draco groaned and pressed his face into his hands. “Forget it,” he said, and he was fairly certain he was flushed to the tips of his ears, “you fucking suck, Potter.” He muttered the last part under his breath, transported back to being an awkward seventeen-year-old stumbling over his feelings.

“No, Draco, wait,” Harry was suddenly reaching out to take his hands and carefully pull them away from his face, and damn it all Draco let him, “I think I misunderstood - what were you trying to say?”

When had Harry gotten so damn _mature?_

“I’m trying to say I’m in love with you,” Draco said, in a rush, and then he chanced a look at Harry’s face. His eyes were wide, and there was the faintest blush dusting his dark cheeks, and at the least he hadn’t let go of Draco’s hands and that didn’t look like a _bad_ sort of look.

“You…what?” Harry shook his head, like he’d just realized how stupid that was right after it came out of his mouth, and tried again. “How long?”

“Longer than I care to admit,” Draco said. There was a long silence, and finally he had to break it. “This would be the part where you either tell me you reciprocate or let me down gently, Potter, I can’t believe you don’t know how to deal with a love confession. You must get them all the time.”

“Not from you,” Harry said, and he sounded a little breathless. “I thought it was hopeless, I had no idea you…” he paused, for a moment, like he had to properly gather his thoughts. Draco let him, this time, feeling a giddy bubble of hope bloom back in his chest. “Me too.”

Draco was fairly certain the grin that broke across his face made him look like a fool. He had never cared less about something like that in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [noirsongbird](http://noirsongbird.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
